


missing link

by tazmilyvillage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, larxene remembers more than marluxia can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazmilyvillage/pseuds/tazmilyvillage
Summary: Larxene attempts to recall a phantom.





	missing link

**Author's Note:**

> here's how strelitzia can still win.

It was their first night in Castle Oblivion.

Marluxia was eager to have finally arrived, almost impatient to begin unfurling his plans, but he had noticed a strange shift in Larxene since they crossed the castle’s threshold. He wasn’t concerned with her loyalty—she had long since committed to their planned act of treason, and Marluxia could say with confidence that she was the only one in the Organization that he could trust. But Larxene seemed anxious since entering Castle Oblivion… as anxious as a Nobody could be, that is.

“Do you remember her?”

The question was a sudden one, intriguing enough to rouse Marluxia from his sleepy introspection in one of the inner lounges of the castle. He shuffled the dry reports that he had been skimming and cast a glance behind him, where Larxene was sprawled upon a couch. He waited for her to elaborate, as she often did without prompt, but she remained silent, her eyes glued to the white ceiling.

After realizing she did not intend to continue, Marluxia attempted to coax it out of her: “Who?”

…

“… Number XIV?”

Larxene sat up and glared at him.

“Are you stupid?” she snapped. “We saw her yesterday.”

“Well, you aren’t giving me much to work with here,” he said with a light shrug, turning away from her to return to the documents scattered upon the table.

The exasperated huff that followed told Marluxia this wasn’t over, and he was kind enough to only pretend to be occupied while Larxene uncharacteristically took her time to find the right words.

“She… I don’t know,” she finally sighed. “I don’t remember her name. I don’t even really remember what she looked like. Pretty dumb of me to ask when even _I_ can’t remember her…”

When Marluxia turned around again, Larxene was sitting forward, frowning, staring at him intently.

“She was kind. I know that. She had a… warmth to her that always drew me in. I…” Larxene trailed off and closed her eyes. “She smelled like flowers…”

“Larxene,” Marluxia said, gentler than his usual cool tone. If he had a heart, perhaps he would have felt the urge to go to her, to comfort her—after all, it was off-putting to see his friend so unlike herself.

“You know that I met you for the first time in the Organization. I didn’t know you in the past life…”

Larxene drew a deep breath before her eyes fluttered open to search Marluxia’s face for a long time. Her jaw tightened, frown deepening, and it looked like she was on the verge of saying something. But she only sighed and cast her gaze back up to the ceiling, visibly deflated. 

"Yeah,” she said. “I know.”

“Sorry. Wish I could help.”

“Forget about it.”

* * *

 

That night, when Marluxia finally dozed off, he dreamt of a girl whose face he could not see, whose words he could not hear. She simply smelled like flowers.


End file.
